


Keep Me Warm

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sweet Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The best way to keep the cold away? A warm body.





	Keep Me Warm

“Y’know, if I’d known going with you meant being in a freezing car for days-I would’ve stayed behind”.

Logan let out a grunt, eyes on the road as he took another puff of his cigar.

You wafted the smoke away, grimacing as you breathed it in.

“And do you have to do that in here? It’s not like I can roll down the window. The least you could do is not murder my lungs”, you wheezed.

“Listen, kid-you decided to come with me-I didn’t ask. If you want, I can turn around and drive you back. Otherwise-get used to it”.

You swore under your breath, head against the glass and staring out of the window.

The snow seemed to fall even harder up here than you were used to, drifting down blanketing everything in pure white.

It would’ve been beautiful-had your toes not been frozen in your shoes, the cold biting at your skin despite the layers of clothes you were wearing-and the limited amount of stops on this journey, which meant you were stuck with cold sandwiches instead of a warm meal.

Logan glanced over as you shivered, letting out a sigh.

“There’s a blanket in the back seat. And I’ll try to find somewhere to stop tonight”, he promised, feeling guilty that you were having to endure this because of him.

You reached back, grabbing the tattered blanket and wrapping it around yourself, finding it didn’t make much of a difference. But it’d have to do.

“Take this too”, Logan muttered, squirming out of his jacket for you.

You shook your head, assuring him you were warm enough with the blanket, not wanting him to get cold himself.

“Sure?”

“Positive”.

Pulling the blanket even tighter around yourself, you let your head fall back onto the window as you shut your eyes, hoping by the time you’d wake up-Logan would’ve found a warm motel to spend the night in.

“A barn? Come on, Logan. Not even a shitty motel-but a barn?”

“Sorry, kid-it’s the best we got”, he replied, knowing there wouldn’t been a motel around for days-and anything would be better than sleeping in the car.

You groaned, following him in and throwing your bag to the ground, taking in the run-down barn.

It was mostly empty, nothing but a rusted tractor in one corner, and a few stray strands of hay that Logan collected together, forming the best makeshift bed he could.

“Can’t I just sleep in the car?” you asked, the large cracks and holes in the barn doing nothing to protect you from the blistering cold.

“Just get down here”, Logan sighed, lying on the floor without hesitation and waiting for you.

You reluctantly joined him, the straw doing nothing to protect your back from the hard floor, the cold seeping into your bones as you began shivering.

Logan watched you turn onto your side, curling into yourself as your teeth chattered loudly enough for him to hear.

“Get over here”, he muttered, throwing his arm flat for you to lie on.

There was no hesitation as you shuffled over and huddled into him-the warmth of his body instantly warming you up.

“Why the hell are you so hot?”

“Thanks”, he chuckled, his chest rumbling beneath you as he held you tighter.

You rolled your eyes but stayed silent, Logan’s warmth helping you stop shaking.

“Sorry…y’know-for complaining this whole time. I’m not tryna annoy you on purpose”, you whispered apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it”, he assured, running his hands up and down your back as you drifted off to sleep.

“I’m glad you’re here, kid”.


End file.
